The present invention relates generally to traction devices and particularly to a lumbar traction device.
Apparatus for applying traction to the spine of a human frame has involved the use of belts or similar attachments to the body which are connected by cords and pulleys to a weight. The person's frame is literally stretched to apply traction. Such traction devices are both discomforting and potentially injurious to the person undergoing traction therapy.
As an alternative to stretching the human frame, inversion traction has been proposed. According to the method of inversion traction, the person is suspended by the feet or ankles in an inverted position. Unfortunately, hanging in an inverted position is uncomfortable and may cause distraction of the ankle and knee joints. Furthermore, stroke victims and persons having high blood pressure are unable to use inversion traction.
Therapeutic traction apparatus have been proposed which avoid stretching of the human frame by means of cords and pulleys, or inverting and hanging the person by the ankles. Such therapeutic traction apparatus generally support an upper portion of the person's body and permit the person's body weight to apply traction to the spine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,896,798 and 3,859,990, issued to Simon, illustrate such therapeutic traction apparatus. The traction apparatus disclosed by Simon include parallel spaced bars each having a padded section for receiving the underarms of a person. The person is positioned between the bars and supported from below by resting his or her arms against the padded sections of the bars. By hanging from the bars in this manner, traction is applied to the spine of the person. One disadvantage of the traction apparatus shown by Simon is that the person must exert some effort in maintaining the traction position. A second disadvantage of the Simon apparatus is that blood flow through the arms is blocked because the weight of the person is carried by the undersides of the arms. As a result, extended use of the device is prohibitive, due to the amount of energy required to maintain the traction position and the blockage of blood flow through the arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,532, issued to Ellis, also discloses a traction apparatus. In the traction apparatus shown by Ellis, an open framework supports a pair of pivotally mounted support arms. At the end of each support arm is a padded member which bears against the torso of the person undergoing traction therapy. The user positions himself or herself between the padded members and brings his or her weight downward. The support arms pivot downward and draw the padded members closer together to capture the torso between the padded members. A significant disadvantage of the Ellis device is that a large amount of discomforting pressure is applied to the torso of the person. This pressure against the torso restricts breathing and increases the discomfort. A second disadvantage of the Ellis apparatus is that the padded members tend to slip upward and bear against the person's underarms, thereby further discomforting the person.
In light of the foregoing disadvantages, a lumbar traction device should provide spinal traction therapy without requiring the person to exert effort to maintain the traction position. A lumbar traction device should also comfortably support the person in an upright position and without the use of mechanical stretching means.